


A Trip

by ReinAya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa already knew Tokyo teams, how do I title, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: I screamed, asking for help.





	A Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic is intended for pleasure only.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm hooked into Oisuga now, such a trash...

I screamed, asking for someone help.

 

Oikawa sighed. It was really bored when you didn’t have someone to accompany you.

An announcement came over the station speakers. A call for his train. He dragged his case, and just before he got into the train, someone hit him from behind. Making he almost fell to the train, he looked up to the the back. The man bowed while apologizing. “ I thought that was the last call. I’m terribly sorry.”

The same person that hitted Oikawa sitting next to him, and Oikawa remembered who he was. “Sawayaka-kun.”

“Ah, no. I mean #2 from Karasuno right?” The person he talked to turned. Stuck out his hand.

“Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san.” Oikawa took Suga’s hand. “I’m surprised you know my name, Suga-chan.”

“How do you know my name?” Oikawa continued.

He giggled. “No one doesn’t know you Oikawa-san. And that’s my question, how do you know me?”

“I watched your team match against Date Tech.” Oikawa leaned his back.

“And Sawayaka-kun…?”

“You were surprising that time, You can changed the atmosphere that left by Tobio-chan.”

He chuckled.

 

Views of cloudy sky, accompanied with falling snowflakes was served from the train window. Sugawara was a good company, always response what I told him -mostly about aliens and volleyball-, he even looked interested to alien, that kind of thing.

“You know Suga-chan, when I met with Bokuto-chan and Kuroo-chan. I told ‘em ab-”

“You ever met with Bokuto and Kuroo?” Sugawara interrupted.

“Yeah, Seijou ever played a match in Tokyo. I met with them there.”

“Not too long ago…” Oikawa continued.

“Ah and by the way, I told ‘em about aliens and they just laugh so hard!” Oikawa said excitedly.

“At first the didn’t believe me, Suga-chan. Then I explained to them…”

“Your Conspiracy Theories?” Asked Suga. Oikawa nodded.

“And they just laugh harder, especially Kuroo-chan. He has a weird voice when he laughed.” Added Oikawa followed by Sugawara laugh. The way Sugawara laugh was held his sounds out so only a sighing sound. “ I also wouldn’t believe it, Oikawa-san.” Sugawara tried to hold his laugh.

“Ehh… you looked like you interested from earlier, Suga-chan.”

“Then I’m a good actor, huh?” Sugawara grinned, tried to annoy Oikawa.

“That’s mean, Suga-chan.” Oikawa breathed hard -even sounded like contrived-, faced his face to window. Sugawara finally let go his laugh. Oikawa looked up to him, and suddenly blushed.

Oikawa screamed inside, _Suga-chan really cute when he laugh. Someone please help me._

 

Two hours passed, Oikawa felt sleepy. Sugawara already slept earlier. When Oikawa almost close his eyes, came a loud voice. It was the train horn. Oikawa startled. at the intersection, other train came from the opposite direction -or at least that what he saw from the window-. People started scream, followed each other. Sugawara awoke, as shocked as mine.

The train turned sharply, but with such speed and the slippery rail. An accident unavoidable. The train rolled to the side. Oikawa closed his eyes, hoped something miracle happened.

 

Their body was shaken really hard.

 

Something flowed from Oikawa head, created tremendous pain when he tried to open his eyes. The same pain also he felt in all over his body. Oikawa looked up to the side, Sugawara laid weak on his side.

“Suga-chan, Suga-chan!”

Oikawa tried to woke him up.

No response.

“Kou-chan, Kou-chan!”

Oikawa shook Sugawara’s body harder. Called his name. Half shouting.

“Koushi! Koushi!”

Still no answered, left Oikawa’s sobs.

 

Sugawara opened his eyes, Oikawa looked toward him. Saw his smile made Oikawa more relieved. Sugawara’s condition was more lousy, he had many wound all over his body.

“Thank you for today, Tooru.” He said raspy. Oikawa startled, held Sugawara’s hand tighter. Oikawa nodded, “Can you stand?” Oikawa asked while holding Sugawara’s back. Tried to lift him up. Sugawara shook his head, the pain made him grimace. His body could not resist the pain.

He smiled, his eyes closed again slowly.

 

“Thank you Tooru. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Back to top 4 what happened next...  
> Somethings seems wrong,  
> Critics and comments will help.


End file.
